Impatient
by Pandastriker
Summary: Sam Puckett doesn't know the meaning of patience. One-shot


**Just a one shot I wrote when I was bored. I wasnt going to post it at first, but I thought it was decent enough to put up.**

**I dont own iCarly**

--

You could call Sam Puckett impatient.

She was never really one to wait for what she wanted. If she wanted something, she got it, no matter the cost, and no matter what she was doing at the time. It's just a natural part of her behavior. Anyone can see it by just observing her for two minutes.

"If you want something, go get it."

Sounds simple enough, but in practice can prove to be more difficult and taxing. But this is Sam Puckett were speaking about. She has absolutely no difficulty with this task.

And she also got it quickly. She would not be a happy camper if someone or something forced her to wait even for a minute. It is a quality not a lot of people find redeeming, but does she care? Come on, the answer is just too easy. She barely even let Carly get away with making her wait.

And those rare times she is forced to wait, bad things tend to happen. Real bad things.

It wasn't a temper tantrum, it was a war path. Full of blood, guts, gore, and severed heads. Figuratively of course…

Waiting annoyed her to no end. You could call it a pet peeve of hers, along with low fat fat cakes, stripes, and technical producers. She got angry quickly when she didn't have something she wanted right away. Instant gratification was the name of the game for Sam Puckett, and as she says often, "Momma plays to win."

But Sam Puckett finally met her match, when being a living, breathing teenage girl finally caught up with her. She had developed romantic feelings for her "co-worker" Fredward Benson. It wasn't shocking that she had, it was pretty obvious to everyone else that it would happen eventually. But it was shocking when she actually admitted it to herself, and to Carly.

She didn't deny it, she knew that was a waste of time. But that didn't mean she wasn't pissed when it happened. She fell for the one guy she couldn't have. Well, she _could_ have him, but the odds of him wanting her were not that great, she figures.

But Carly insists that he feels the same way about her, but Sam isn't so sure. It's pretty well documented what she has done to him over the years, and her rap sheet against him spans for miles. Literally. But again, Carly knows something she doesn't, and challenges Sam to just open her eyes to him.

She has no idea what her friend means by that, and she shrugs it off. But she soon figures out what she means by it, when she watches Freddie's behavior over the coming week. Freddie almost acts _shy_ towards her, which he has never done in all the years they had known each other. Hell, maybe Carly has a point.

Okay, so maybe he does reciprocate some of her feelings. But what's the point? Both of them can't admit it to each other. Sam may have been able to admit it out loud to Carly, but telling the man in question to his face that she was crazy about him? No freaking way.

And, to put it bluntly, Freddie is a pussy. He would never tell her that he liked her. Plus, if there is a human on the planet more stubborn than Sam Puckett, it would be Freddie Benson. The situation just doesn't pan out for either of them.

But Sam _wants_ Freddie. Badly. And her patience with the little nub is wearing thin. Carly convinced her to take the extremely clichéd teenage route, and drop hints to him. Subtle of course, something Carly had to teach Sam how to do. He had to be the one to ask her out, Carly says.

She went through all the steps, laughing at his extremely dumb jokes (And God did he have so many), standing closer to him, saying random movies she might want to see, everything. And again he made no attempt whatsoever. Sam had to keep from breaking his legs.

Two weeks past and nothing. She was ready to rip his head off, but again she reeled herself back in and redoubled her efforts. Oh she was going to get him if it was the last thing she did.

Two more weeks and more of nothing. Now an entire month, and Sam was literally shaking with fury at the oblivious man. The insignificant, microscopic amount of patience in her body was now absolutely gone. She gave him way too much time, and she had to take it into her own hands. She isn't past putting him in a wheelchair.

She was at Carly's apartment after school, on the day that completed the month of her dropping hints to him. He was less then fifteen feet away from her, just across the hall in his apartment. "What the hell is wrong with that kid?!" Sam yelled at her best friend, who was sitting at the counter with her.

"I don't know Sam." She comforted.

"A whole month and nothing." She muttered mostly to herself. She can't believe she has given him this much time. Probably because she did like him so much, but even then, Sam didn't like to wait.

"It might be that he doesn't want to ruin your friendship Sam." Carly said, causing Sam to look towards her. "He might be scared that if he does ask, and things get awkward, it might ruin your friendship with each other." She offered. She saw that Sam's expression of anger didn't change "You don't care do you?"

"Not even in the slightest. I'll be back." she growled, getting up from the chair and making her way towards the door. 'So he's scared huh? I'll give him something to be scared of.' She got to his door and took a deep breath.

"BENSON!"

She kicked the door in hard, snapping the door off its hinges. She stomped through the opening and saw him standing in front of the couch rigid from fear. His eyes went wide and he took a step back to make a run for it, but she crossed the room quickly and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. She pushed him hard against the wall, cracking it under his weight and her force.

He gulped and she glared up at him hard "You are going to listen to me and not say a word. Got it?" she growled and he gulped again and nodded.

"You and I are dating now. I don't care what you think of it." she said, pushing him forcefully against the wall again. "I have been dropping hints for a month now and you made no move, and now it's my turn. I like you Fredward, and I know you like me. And since you apparently have girl parts, and you're scared, I had to do it."

"So now you're my property Benson." She said. "Got it?"

His look of fear melted into a small smirk when he processed the information she yelled at him "Fine by me." he said, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her softly. It was small and sweet, and the perfect contrast to their relationship up to that point.

They pulled away and she had a small smile on her face "You know." He started, getting off of the wall she had him pinned against previously. "I was going to ask you out soon." He informed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and leading her out of his apartment.

"You didn't do it soon enough." She retorted, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"You had to be patient." He answered, stepping over the door she busted in.

"Patience is for the weak. Gotta get what you want." She said and all he could do was laugh.

"So you are paying for my door right?" he asked and she scoffed.

"Yeah, I'll get right on that Fredward."

A wise man once said that patience is a virtue.

Boy is he glad he never met Sam Puckett

--

**Tell me if you like it, tell me if you hate it. Or just tell me how your day went**

**I be out**


End file.
